Dance magic
by meowpgurl1
Summary: First attempt at fanfiction.. Any feedback is great (positive and negative)! I DO NOT OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at fanfiction. Any feedback is great (positive and negative)! I DO NOT OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS . **_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Mike pov:

Those beautiful brown eyes were all Mike Chang could think about, no Asian had ever captured his attention like Tina Cohen-chang. He had spent his life refusing to be a typical Asian rebelling at every chance he could since he had been at McKinley high, first was the football (not that he was very good) then joining glee club and dancing. Driving his parents insane especially since he had started seeing Mercedes, no one could understand why he was seeing her, she was the biggest diva at the school and everyone knows Sam is totally in love with Mercedes.

What was mike to do? Feeling sleep deprived he finally got up, put on some sweats and slipped out his window, even knowing his parents would kill him if he got caught, but his mind was only on one thing TINA.

Tina pov:

Tina had started the year like every other studying day and night, nothing was going to distract her, she had to be everything her parents had wanted her to be, after losing them in the plane crash on their way to a new country she was determined to make them proud nothing less than being a surgeon would do. If it wasn't for Sue Sylvester and her idea that she needed to help one person a year in the memory of her disabled sister, Tina would have been sent back to china to live with her aunty. Sue, as crazy as she is, gave Tina everything she needed, all Tina had to do was be a part of Sue's silly cheerio's cheerleading squad.

Mike:

(Sitting at lunch with Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blain and Sam on the bleachers)

(K)So what do you guys think of the song choices for regionals?

(P) Really man do we have to keep on talking about this the girls won fair and square. Deal with it.

(B) Just because you really don't care what we sing as long as you get to partner with Quinn. Some of us do want a career in singing and don't want to go down with bad song choices.

(F)If you are really that worried then find something better and present it to the group never know what happens and mike are you ok?

(M)Um yea just trouble sleeping last few nights

(S)Why is that? Got a guilty conscience lol?

(M) What do I have to be guilty about Sam? Unlike you I don't make out with other's guys girls.

(S)You asshole Mike that was long time ago, you're the one not following bro code

(F)Woo settle guys don't start a fight here. DANCE OFF?

(M)You're on man I'm going kick your ass

(S)Who is going judge it?

(K) She will (points at Tina as she walks past in her cheerio's uniform).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tina is sitting in the library studying for biology test when Blaine, Kurt and Mike walk over.

(K) Hi you're Tina right?

Tina looks up from her books (T) yes I am, is there a problem?

(B) No not at all I am Blaine, this is Kurt and that's Mike.

(K) We are part of the Glee club and we are having a dance off.

(T) Ok and why are you telling me? I really need to get back to studying.

(K) Would you please judge it for us?

(T) What? Why me?

(K) We picked you by random that's all and because you have total style girl.

(T) I know nothing about dancing though.

(M) You just got pick the one you think looks best at each move, you don't need to know anything else besides that. So will you please do this for us?

(T) I don't know. I suppose I could as long as I am left alone till then I really need to get study done.

(M)You got it, see you Friday at 4 in the auditorium

Mike pov:

Her eyes screamed of so much pain all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and make the pain go away. Everyone knew of how her parents died, was it just sympathy he was feeling or something deeper.

What was he going do? Mercedes was a great girl and every time he brought her home it annoyed his parents more which made mike happy but Tina was like an Asian angel that he wanted to protect he had never felt like this before.

If it wasn't for Sam being such a dick he would have never agreed to this dance off. He knew he would win anyway, but Sam couldn't just shut his mouth could he, mind you Sam liked using his mouth to talk and to kiss other guys girls. Well what was a guy he had to teach the guy lesson, kissing his girl was not on.

Feeling confused and angry mike turns on his stereo to dance his worries away

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Mike falls to the ground sweating and realizing what he really needs to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tina pov:

Tina woke up at 6am from having the same dream as always, she had been having the same dream since her parents had passed, seeing her mum and dad standing next to her graduating from medical school in her dreams made waking up to reality hard. Was been here all worth it? Could she really be a surgeon?

Sue was never awake before 8 so Tina got up, dressed and walked to school, she could have got a ride with Sue but Tina needed fresh air.

As she walked in to McKinley high towards the library she heard music coming from the auditorium which she went to investigate.

Tina walked in as mike was dancing to her favourite song "all that I'm living for" by evanescence

Tina stood with her mouth wide open she had never seen some move like that, she couldn't take her eyes off him, he moved like an angel and made her feel like she could fly.

Mike turned to notice Tina watching and stopped, they stared into each other's eyes till the music stopped and Tina quickly ran as mike turned the hand held stereo that had been playing off.

Mike pov:

Mike had to have a seriously cold shower and as he was getting out Finn walks in.

(F) Hey mike how's u feeling?

(M) dude I don't know aye

(F) What you mean?

(M) Look if I tell you something you can't tell no one please

(F) You know you can trust me, what's going on?

(M) Do you believe in love at first sight? Ever since Tina has started here I can't get her off my mind

(F) Ok I was not expecting that from you, guess I not really the right person to answer that I believed Quinn when she told me she was pregnant from the spa. You should talk to Mrs Salisbury she might have a pamphlet to help.

(M) Thanks man I will do that

(F) So what's with you and Mercedes then.

(M) Well she a great girl but think she still likes Sam but won't admit it but she knows been with me will piss Sam off.

(F) So why are you with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tina pov:

Today was day of the dance off she was judging, she had spent two nights after seeing mike dance thinking of him in ways she had never thought of anyone, she had dated a few guys back before she moved but she had never thought of them like this and they never made her feel like she was now. Even though she had only spent a few minutes watching mike she felt like her body was awakened from a deep sleep.

How could she even be thinking like this? How could she allow her thoughts to be side tracked like this? She had to keep on working hard she was never going to let a guy or anything stop her from achieving her dream but was it really her dream or her parents dream?

Sitting in history class looking at the clock waiting for the bell to ring this was her last class before she was going to judge this dance off. She was excited which is something she had not felt in a long time.

The bell finally rang and Tina walked to her looker where she found Blaine and Kurt standing waiting for her she had spent little bit of time with these guys since they had asked her to judge this dance off and she really enjoyed been around them they were fantastic and loads of fun.

(K) Hey you we thought we would walk with you to the auditorium.

(T) Awesome thanks I will just put my books away.

(B) Let's go this is going be so awesome Sam and Mike are our best dancers although I do think Sam is the hotter one.

Mike pov:

Today was going to be the end of all the turmoil Mike couldn't take it anymore, Finn had asked such a simple question but Mike had no answer for him.

Mikes phone rings as he is heading to the auditorium

(M) Hello

(Mercedes) Mike look we need to talk

(M) Yea I was coming to find you

(Mercedes) I am in the music room

(M) Right I will be there soon

Why did Mercedes want to talk? He would get the answer that was for sure.


End file.
